


The Great Qrow

by Sutherland9



Category: Code Geass, Grim Tales (Webcomic), Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Maximum Ride - James Patterson, RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 03:35:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19142734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sutherland9/pseuds/Sutherland9
Summary: Loosely inspired by the great Gatsby. )A man with an.. Eccentric neighbor.. Tells a grand story.





	The Great Qrow

**Author's Note:**

> Though this story is inspired by the great Gatsby .. It has many differences.. Including.. Everyone gets what they deserve.. Both good and bad. And.. More characters.

(A farm in New Orleans. 1925)

The Grim family. A family named for their.l bizarre family crest. A skull with a scythe behind it.

The current head of the Grim Family.. A young man with short brown hair and blue eyes. His name was Grim Junior. He sat in his chair, at his family home in New Orleans.

A little blonde girl came over to his side. Her black eyes looked into his blue ones. This was his daughter, Elizabeth Grim.

He said, "Uh.. Honey.. What's wrong?"

She held up her notebook. She said, "I need some words and a story, to tell my class mates." She was one of the top students in her class. But, her father always helped when need be.

He looked to her, "Some wise words.." He thought of an experience, that room place three years prior. He said, "When I was no older than you are now.. Your grandfather, my father.. Gave me some advice. 'Always try to see the best in people' he would say to me." He held up his pocket watch, "As a consequence.. I am inclined to withhold all judgements. But.. Even I have a limit."

Elizabeth wrote down his words. She realized, "Daddy.. Are you talking about what happened three years ago?" She remembered very happily what happened.

Junior replied, looking down, "Upon many discoveries in New York.. I was disgusted. With many of the people I know." He looked at her, "Very few were exempt from my disgust."

She continued to write it down, "Any notables, Daddy?"

Junior simply replied, "Qrow." He smiled, "A man who.. Though, rather moody.. Was the single most hopeful man, I have ever known.."

Elizabeth giggled, "I think I've got it from here, Dad."

She wrote, "It was the summer of 1922."


End file.
